powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Elongation
The power to extend the cutting length of bladed weapons. Variation of Weapon Elongation. Also Called * Blade Extension Capabilities The user is able to extend the length of bladed weapons (swords, knives, etc.) to varying degrees. In some cases, this creates a sort-of invisible sword, while in other cases, the blade itself stretches. Depending on the blade's construction, it may also be able to stretch and bend at differing angles. Associations * Blade Retraction * Claw Extension * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Impale * Infusion * Metal Manipulation * Size Manipulation * Sword Beam Emission * Weapon Manipulation * Whip Sword Proficiency Known Users Known Blades Gallery File:Misaka_Mikoto_Iron_Sand.jpg|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) lengthening her Iron Sand Sword at a whip-like fashion, attacking at long distance and angles. File:Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) can extend the length of his blade to impossible distances which increases both its striking distance and lethal force. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_2.png|Creed Diskenth's (Black Cat) Imagine Blade extending up to 80 meters, and at unsuspecting angles. File:Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) Zabimaru, being a whip-blade, can elongate to great levels. File:Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) Kamishini_no_Yari.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) using his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, to extend his sword much faster than Shinsō. File:Falcon_Sword.png|A bandit boss (Claymore) wielding his Falcon Sword, a sword that can be elongated due to its chain-mechanism. File:Blade_Elongation.png|A Syndicate Soldier (Darker than Black) using this ability. File:Hibana_with_weapon_anime.png|Hibana Daida (Deadman Wonderland) wielding her very heavy chain-sword, which can elongate itself due to its whip-chain mechanism. File:Sword_of_Ki.png|Vegito (Dragon Ball Z) using his Spirit Sword to extend a blade of ki that can pierce anything at a long distance. Super_Trunks_(Spirit_Bomb)-0.png|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) infusing his sword with Ki, greatly lengthening it. Lucina_Lightning.gif|Lucina (Fire Emblem Fates) infuses her sword with lightning, extending its length Lust's Ultimate Spear.gif|Lust (Fullmental Alchemist) extending (with no known limit) her fingers into thin, sharp blades capable of cut through anything, hence her title, Ultimate Spear. Jakotsu Jakotsutō.gif|Jakotsu (InuYasha) wielding the Jakotsutō, a sword with multiple blades linked together for great lengths of slashing. File:Bladecharge.gif|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) infuses her Keyblade with magic and extends it with the Bladecharge technique. Itachi's Totsuka no Tsurugi (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) could extend the Sword of Totsuka to great lengths, piercing at a great distance. Sasuke (Naruto) stabs Karin and Danzo.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) extending his Chidori Sharp Spear to pierce at a long distance... File:Amaterasu_sword.png|...and can create a blade with the orb his Susanoo wields, extending it to pierce at a distance. File:Samehada_Flail.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) utilizing Samehada's extending handle, allowing it to reach long distances. File:Ohm's_Sword.png|Ohm (One Piece) turning his Eisen Dial equipped sword into a bladed whip, which extends to tremendous lengths at zigzag movements. File:Spandam_using_Ivory_Dart.png|Spandam (One Piece) using his Elephant Sword, Funkfreed, to extend at tremendous lengths and bending like a whip. Diamante vs Rebecca.gif|Diamanté (One Piece) using his Hira Hira no Mi powers to turn his rapier into a flag-like state, reshaping it into a whip. Spring Mustachio's Tomboy.gif|Spring Mustachio's (One-Punch Man) unleashing his signature technique, Tomboy. MSC_Bowser's_Mega_Strike_in_action.png|Bowser (Super Mario) uses his Mega Strike, Superclaw Bowser, to extend his claws and spikes. Powered_Up_Mushroom_Sword.jpg|The Mushroom Sword (Super Mario-Kun) extends and becomes a deadly energy blade by absorbing Super Mushrooms. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries